


Go Out with a Bang!

by KureKai_King



Category: Starry Palette (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Boyfriends, Cuddles, Final performance, Fireworks, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, couples, group date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: It's stirRhythm's final show before the shutdown, a concert long enough to perform every song Kazuyuki had ever written for them. It also happens to be Kaito's birthday, so the group aims to make their final performance not as bittersweet as it may seem.





	Go Out with a Bang!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Kaito!! <3 Oh how I love and loathe you, dear boy :3 And also a very sad day as today is the day Starry Palette's game sadly shuts down :( It's sorta funny how it landed on Kaito's birthday so I decided to make this like a kill two birds with one stone sorta thing? Kaito wanted out of the shenanigans so much, he shut down the game xD

"Kai...Kaito... _Ha~... _Th-That's being rough... _Nghm~..."_

"I'm sorry, didn't you ask me to start playing rougher with you~?"

"I-I did but-! _Ah~... _W-Why now?"

"Heh, maybe I just like seeing you all flustered because of me, _Kaede~"_

"Sh-Sheesh, the birthday boy sure c-can be... _Ha~... _Can be... _Ngh~... _S-So bold~..."

Kaito pressed a finger to Kaede's lips, smirking before he replaced his finger with his own lips, his hands pressed against the wall to keep Kaede pinned against it. He kissed his boyfriend with such passion, Kaede would easily squeak and amuse him. He moved one hand to the boy's hip, stroking in circles, the heat growing between them as their bodies pressed together. Kaede's hands wrapped around Kaito's neck, fingers tangling up in his hair, bucking his hips lightly with desirable need.

So entranced by the feeling of one another, the two boys almost didn't hear the footsteps approaching them from around the corner. Kaito pulled back first, giving Kaede a quick peck on the cheek when he whined in disapproval of losing their contact. He did keep his arms around him though, allowing the redhead to cuddle close to his side contently. As Toya and Aoi rounded the corner to stumble across them, Kaito rolled his eyes as always.

"What do you two want? I said I was going to get him, do you think I need escorts for myself now?"

"Well you are still the youngest, even if it is your birthday~" Toya teased, knowing it irked the blue-haired boy.

"That and we could practically hear you both having your lovely little moment of passion down here~" Aoi continued with a snigger, "I still remember when you two could barely stand to be in the same room, and now you can barely keep your hands off each other. Funny how things change".

"Shut your mouths before I do it myself," Kaito half-snapped, "If the stage is ready for us then let's not waste any more time".

Kaede giggled as he stayed at Kaito's side, latching onto his arm as the quartet made their way back to where the rest of stirRhythm were waiting backstage. Kazuyuki smiled sheepishly at his classmates, but Kaito only sighed softly to himself as Kaede giggled again and kissed his cheek. He was far too happy to care about anything else. Yuhi stood with Kazuyuki and Toma, the latter giving Kaito a playful wink to which he shrugged off with his free arm. Subaru leant against the wall nearest to the curtain, checking the crowd, and Yoichi stood beside him, looking over his shoulder with a fond grin.

"Now that everyone's here, let's go out and give these fans the best concert they've ever had in their lives. Ready everyone?"

"Light up!!"

* * *

"Well done everyone! Gosh, I'm really proud of you guys," Yoichi chuckled once their show was done, the applause of the crowd still echoing loudly in their ears as their hearts pounded and they stood trying to catch their breath.

"Don't start crying now like you did when we won against Leap Over!" Aoi exclaimed in glee, earning a round of soft laughter from everyone.

"I think we all cried that day," Kazuyuki giggled a little, his bright blue eyes gleaming as he stayed cuddled up to Yuhi.

Kaito couldn't help the smile that inevitably came to his face. It felt likes years ago that he had once found this group to be nothing more than a coincidental annoyance, pawns in his game to reach the top and achieve his own personal goal. Little had he known or expected to grow so close to everyone and to watch them slowly come to fall in love with each other (though it was much more evident in the early years with some couples). He had his arm around Kaede's waist with his partner leaning against him with a slight nuzzle to his shoulder.

"Some more than others," Toya smirked, bringing up his hand to ruffle Aoi's hair playfully. Kaito had to resist rolling his eyes or muttering even under his breath.

"Well then boys, what do you say we go to the fireworks show as a final way to celebrate our final night?" Toma placed a hand on his hip.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Kaede jumped up all of a sudden, grabbing Kaito's wrist and pulling him along as he ran to the building's exit, the remainder of stirRhythm following in their steps.

* * *

The grass felt gentle under his palm as Kaito sat on a hill overlooking their part of the city with his friends. Kaede snuggled up close by his side like always, those beautiful sunset eyes focused on the darkened sky, a smile curling his lips wider as the fireworks show began above them.

Next to Kaede sat Kazuyuki holding his hands with Yuhi with Toma joining them on Yuhi's other side.

Toya and Aoi sat further down the hill from them, the trickster duo laying on their sides, Toya's hand resting just above Aoi's hip, occasionally leaning forward to whisper things in his ear which never failed to get a reaction.

Yoichi sat beside them, Subaru laying his head in his lap, eyes half-closed just begging to be able to grab a chance to fall asleep in his own partner's warmth.

Kaede's arms circled around Kaito's middle, using him as leverage to shift himself onto the birthday boy's lap with a grin, to which Kaito couldn't resist in tightening the arm around his waist, tugging him close enough that he could steal a guaranteed kiss just as a violet firework lit up the surrounding area. If Kaito had to pick one thing he loved about his boyfriend other than his fantastic personality, it would be that he was a definite cuddler. Kaede would cuddle with him any chance he got, and it gave Kaito such a warm feeling, he swore he'd find it nowhere else in the world.

A perfect distraction.

Their kiss continued, small breaks for breaths of air before softly kneading their lips against each other. Kaito's hand slipped beneath Kaede's shirt, sliding up his back and sending little shivers down his spine. He chuckled into the action, smirking before beginning his attack on Kaede's neck, earning himself one of his favourite sounds; an all too familiar squeak of surprised pleasure. Kaito managed to get a good few nips and brief marks printed on Kaede's skin before hearing someone cough and Kaede was immediately hiding in his embrace. They were known to get lost in each other so easily these days, forgetting those around them.

Kaito shifted to get them both comfortable again, holding Kaede close to him and kissing his head before whispering in his ear with a soft, seductive growl, "Don't you worry, once we get back to my place for the night, we can have all the fun we want with no interruptions~"

Kaede giggled with a deep red blush over his cheeks and he pecked Kaito on the nose gently before settling himself and cuddling close once again, "I like the sound of that~ I like that sound of that a lot~"


End file.
